


过去的我，未来的你

by kara_e



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 旧抢x枪哥





	

[FATE][旧枪x5枪]过去的我，未来的你

自己应该不是在做梦。用力拉着面前勉强可以称之为青年的男性的脸，由对方疼得呲牙咧嘴一拳头朝他挥过来，库丘林得出了这个结论。  
为了躲开青年的拳头，他松开手，向后退开半步，看着拳头带着风在自己的鼻尖前划过。  
“混蛋，你这家伙突然冒出来还敢掐老子的脸是要干什么！信不信老子在你身上多开几个洞给你好好通通风！”  
这么说着，赤色的枪已经被青年握在手中。  
不，他一点都不想在身上多开几个洞。事实上他比任何人，甚至比起手持那柄长枪的人都更加熟悉那被诅咒的枪尖能够留下怎样的伤口，以及那些伤口，会留在哪些人的身上。  
如果这不是一个玩笑，也不是他的梦的话，那么接下来青年的行动便能够被轻易预测出来。  
这并不是因为青年愚蠢或是怎样。  
不，或许的确是愚蠢吧，那个时候的自己。  
库丘林伸展右臂，让魔力在手中凝聚成长枪的形状。  
同样耀眼的赤红色。但外形有些许不同。比起青年手中的枪更加简练，原本藏在枪尖内的机关因为魔力的关系而变得不再必要，所以被他舍弃掉了。  
青年的脸上浮现出疑惑的神色，原本将要冲过来的身体停滞在原地，枪尖下压，表现出不急于交手的态度。  
不满17岁的自己尽管在各个方面都很不成熟，但在战斗中绝不愚蠢。  
一定能够认出这柄等同于自己半身的长枪吧，即便是不成熟的笨小子。正是这样的确信让他将死棘之枪展现在青年的面前。  
“你这家伙，到底是什么人？”  
“认不出来的话倒也没什么好奇怪的，毕竟是十年后的自己。”  
“哈？当老子白痴吗！十年后的我突然出现在自己面前这种事鬼才会相信啊！”  
“不，虽然还不到17岁的我自己的确不怎么聪明，但距离白痴还是有长一段路要走的。”  
原本垂下的枪尖再一次扬起来，凶狠好斗的青年被这么一句话激怒也是理所当然的。  
他并不是有意的。好吧，他对自己的内心承认，是有那么一点点，百分之一的，故意在里面。  
感觉就像是在欺负小孩一样，双枪相碰的时候库丘林默默的对自己说。  
斯卡哈老师所传授的每一种枪技在两个人反转腾挪的交手中展现出来。  
没有必要留手，与他的枪身擦出刺眼的火花的人正是他自己。  
无论从力量上还是技巧上，没有人比面前的青年更能够与他站在同样的高度，甚至费迪亚德也不行。  
那就是他自己，他知根知底，会抓住他的弱点攻击，也会被他的枪尖在身上留下血痕。  
唯一欠缺的只有实战的经验而已。  
也由此他知道自己不会输，能够取胜，尽管可能要付出点代价。但他好歹也是个英灵，而青年只不过是个半神。会受伤，会流血，会疼痛，会疲惫，再强也有其极限。而对于英灵来说，这一切只要有充足的魔力都能够将之视为无物。  
但他也有顾虑，这项顾虑是他最大的软肋。他不能杀掉青年，连让对方受重伤都不行。他不属于这个世界，也无权对其进行干涉。  
这是他必须倾尽全力，而又不能倾尽全力的战斗。  
他不喜欢打这种仗，但对手是自己的话则另当别论。  
无关胜负，无关荣誉，无关得失。战胜过去的自己这样理所当然一定能够做到的事，因为彼此等同的战技以及束缚他的客观条件而变得不那么确定起来。正是这样的不确定让他的肾上腺激素完全被调动到最兴奋的状态。  
迎面刺来的枪尖擦着他的脸颊滑过，身体并没有因为躲过致命的攻击而停在原地，脚下向着枪的反方向又滑出半步，刚好躲开枪尖的机关所展开的利刃。  
制造这柄枪的人到底是个多么胡来的家伙啊。  
虽然是自己使用过的枪，但也还是让他在内心中发出这样的感慨。  
就着闪身的动作，单手握住枪身的尾端，将枪朝着对方的腰侧扫去。如同预期的一样，并没有击中任何东西的感觉。这样的攻击对于年轻的自己来说想要闪开简直是如同吃饭喝水一样轻而易举的事。  
但攻击并没有结束，压下手腕让枪尖挑起来，致命的尖端直指向为了躲避横扫而跃起的身体。  
枪尖彼此相撞的声音刺激着他的耳鼓。  
即便是靠着武器相撞的反作用力避开要害，但下落的身体依旧在他的攻击范围内。  
只要他没有适时的收回致命的武器的话。  
这样的举动显然更加激起了青年的不满。  
赤色瞳孔中的杀意代替了之前的挑衅意味。  
虽然不知道自己来到这个世界究竟是哪里的时间线发生了混乱，但他知道自己肯定不是来这里杀掉过去的自己的，或是被自己杀掉。  
是时候该结束战斗了。  
面对刺向自己胸膛的枪尖，他并没有躲闪，而是用左手接了下来。  
果然是既残酷又凶暴的武器啊。会让敌人闻风丧胆可绝不是说笑话的。  
穿透手掌的枪尖嵌入掌骨的缝隙中停止突进，两人间的距离拉近到一臂的长度。  
除非放弃武器，不然绝对不可能躲开他顶向青年小腹的膝盖。而他也料准了对方绝对不会放手。  
吃痛低下的下颌结结实实的挨了他一击上勾拳，失去平衡的身体就着他的力道向后倒去。  
即便是这样，紧握着枪身的手指丝毫没有放松。被嵌入手掌中的枪尖拉扯着，他也不得不面朝下趴了下去。  
至少目的达到了。  
摸着被撞到的鼻子，库丘林单手撑起上半身，让自己坐起来。身下的人形软垫因为他的动作而发出不满的咕哝声。  
“老实点，小子，我又不会把你怎么样。没撞到头吧。”  
仰躺在地上的青年气鼓鼓的看着他，但从行动上已经接受了战败的事实，这一点从眼神与肌肉放松的程度上就能够感觉出来。  
年轻气盛但又愿赌服输，所以才会有那么多人愿意跟随他。  
“你说自己是十年后的我，这是真的？”  
不完全算是事实，但库丘林知道自己很难对青年解释清楚什么盖亚，英灵，或者阿赖耶之类的东西。  
“从刚才交手以及这柄枪就能判断真假了吧。”  
死棘之枪不会说谎，而坐在青年身上的男人无论如何都不像斯卡哈，连一根毛都不像。  
“那你从十年后跑来要给我……什么……嗯……启示吗？你知道，就像那群德鲁伊或者吟游诗人一样。等等，你还是别告诉我了，老子一点都不想知道自己将来会做德鲁伊或者和那群只有一张嘴的家伙们混在一起。”  
抓抓头发，胳膊肘放在膝盖上，没受伤的那只手撑着下颌，做出思考的样子。  
想你个头！老子压根不知道自己为什么会跑到这个世界来！而那早已远去的记忆中也没有见过未来的自己的印象。  
“如果……我只是说如果，我告诉你将来会发生什么事，不管是好事还是坏事，你有兴趣听么？”  
连片刻的思考都没有，身下的青年对他呲了呲牙。  
“那样的人生未免太无聊了。”  
两个人同时朗朗的笑起来。就如同他从来不想改变自己所经历的一切一样，年轻时的自己同样对于预知未来毫无兴趣。  
这就是他的人生。  
“虽然还是个混小子，但总算并不太蠢。”  
“老家伙你知道你说的是年轻时的自己吗！”  
“到底是谁的教育方式出了错才会教出这么没口德的混小子来。”  
“你有资格说我吗！”  
没粮食的和青年斗着嘴，库丘林试着将嵌在手掌中的枪尖拔出来。随着一分分退出皮肉的兽骨，原本的创口毫无意外的比原先更加扩大了。机关开启后探出的枪尖牢牢的缠上伤口周围的皮肉，将枪拔出相当于是连同那些肉都一并扯下来。抽离的动作越慢，所需要承受痛苦的时间便会加倍延长。  
“小子，把你脑袋旁边的那截树枝给我。”  
“如果我是你的话会找德鲁伊去把枪取出来。”  
虽然如同他要求的一样把树枝递到他手里，但青年脸上挂着反对他这么做的表情。  
对着那皱起的眉头呲了呲牙，他把比较粗的一段树枝咬在齿间，再一次握住枪身。  
短促的痛苦呻吟声被树枝挡在喉咙中，喷溅出的血液和肉块不可避免的落在身下的青年身上。  
尽管对于他人的鲜血与肉块并不陌生，但这样的景象也是难得一见的吧。目瞪口呆的青年甚至没有抬手挡下溅在脸上的鲜血，而是透过血雾直勾勾的盯着他。  
把长枪扔在一旁，手指在空中划出治疗的符文。即便不这么做，体内的魔力也能够在短时间内将伤口修复到如同未受伤时一样。但他可不想因为这个吓到那已经看傻了的小子。  
符文完成的瞬间，流血已经被止住了，伤口也开始朝着中心闭合起来。  
至少应该庆幸，不管提供魔力的是盖亚还是某个世界的召唤者，出现在这个世界的自己依旧能够感觉到魔力的补充完好的维系着。  
血肉以远远超出常理的速度将手上的空洞填满，刚刚还裸露在外的掌骨如今已经被新生的皮肉包裹在内。  
青年抬起胳膊握住他的手，将已经看不出曾经受过那样的重的伤的手掌拉到自己眼前。如果不是那上面的血迹证明了伤口原本所在的位置的话，青年简直要怀疑刚才的战斗是自己睡迷糊了，睁着眼做的一场梦而已。  
“喂，轻点啊小子。虽然伤口是愈合了，但还是会疼的。”  
不得不用右手撑着青年的胸膛，前倾着身体配合对方探究的动作。愈合的皮肤之下新生成的血肉在抗议着青年不知轻重的行为。  
在他抽回左手之前的那一刻，湿热的触感贴上他的掌心。  
青年用舌头循着血痕舔吮着新生的皮肤。最初的小心翼翼因为他没有阻止而肆无忌惮起来。探寻的舔法变了味道，舌尖从掌心移动到了指间，直到将他的手指含入口中吮吸起来。  
因为战斗而进入兴奋状态的身体尚未来得及冷却，便被青年的动作挑逗得回到渴望刺激的状态中，只不过这一次是以另一种方式。  
低下头吻上青年的脖颈，牙齿滑过喉结能够感觉到那突起的部位上下移动着，将配合着吮吸分泌出的唾液咽下。  
这是他的身体，库丘林比任何人都更加清楚青年——自己的敏感点在哪。  
连探寻都不需要，沿着颈子向上舔吻，用舌尖舔过耳廓，牙齿摩擦着耳垂。绷紧的肌肉与加快起伏的胸膛完美的回应着他的爱抚。  
“我可从没想过会抱自己这种事。”  
低哑的嗓音一半是因为刚刚拔枪之时的痛苦，一半是因为逐渐高昂的欲望。  
青年轻笑了一声，回答的声音中满是挑衅的意味。  
“那么被自己抱呢？”  
“那就更没想过了。”  
一面说着“凡事总有第一次”，一面隔着武装沿着他的尾椎骨一路向下，用手指色情的划过他的臀缝，爱抚着紧致的臀部。  
也不知道太过于知根知底的爱抚到底算是好事还是坏事。  
“连我都怀疑自己的技术是不是太好了。”  
“你胡扯！明明是我技术好！”  
“别忘了你就是年轻时的我，臭小子。不管怎么说也是我比你更精进才对。”  
“我才不相信你会记得自己17岁的时候和27岁在床上有什么分别。”  
“我会很乐于证明给你看的，臭小子。”  
俯下身吻上那正要抗议的嘴唇。生理上的感觉放到一边，心理上的叠加给这个吻加入了一丝微妙的感觉。而正是这一瞬间的迟疑给了青年反扑的机会。就着接吻的姿势一个翻身，两个人的位置便交换过来。  
不管不顾的笨小子正是因为年轻才会比起年长的一方有更少的顾虑。  
侵占他的嘴唇的气息充满了掠夺的情绪。也许还在为刚才的战败而寻找报复的机会，青年撬开他的唇齿，纠缠着他的舌尖，将彼此的气息融为一体。  
隔着衣服爱抚的手指显然不仅仅是单纯的挑起他的欲望这么简单，那样撕扯着武装的方式明显是在寻找脱掉那身衣服的方法。  
由魔力所构成的武装显然并没有将如何脱掉或是穿上作为考虑范围中的一项。  
虽说构成武装的魔力极为有限，但就这么被扯得七零八落实在不怎么好看。随着撤销对武装的魔力供给，蓝色的布料开始从库丘林的身上褪去，结实的肌肉在那逐渐消失的蓝色下显露出来。  
“我可没听说过还有这种魔术。”  
“早晚你会学到的。”  
虽然并不是在你依然活着的这个世界中。他在内心中补充了后半句。  
刚刚挑逗青年的舔吻完全被返还到他自己身上。腿间半勃起的肉刃在青年富于技巧的爱抚下完全挺立起来。  
包裹着肉刃的手掌暂时放开让他不自觉的发出不满的咕哝声。  
青年从身上摸索出治疗伤口的药膏涂在手指上。  
“既然你说了要证明给我看，那至少让我这个或许没有你经验丰富的学习者先展示下自己的技巧才是比较公平的作法吧。看在我这么英俊的份上。”  
略低于体温的药膏接触到他的后庭让他本能的绷紧了身体。  
“别忘了，臭小子，咱们俩个长得一样。”  
“但是你不能否认我比你年轻这个事实。”  
在药膏的润滑下，仅仅是在穴口受到轻微的阻碍，通过之后的手指开始在他的甬道内探索起来。而这并没有费什么功夫。  
冲出喉咙的呻吟声再一次向他证明了，知根知底的爱抚也许好处比坏处要多一些。  
灵巧的手指摩擦着甬道内让他逐渐攀向顶峰的突起，青年的双眼丝毫没有放过他随着急促的呼吸快速起伏的胸膛与不经意间舔过嘴唇的舌尖。  
“我很好奇，如果现在躺在这里的是我自己的话是不是也会这么诱人。”  
“只要还有时间的话我可以让你自己用身体体会到。但是现在闭上嘴，把你那根插进来。”  
不等他说第二次，青年已经抽出手指，将涂了软膏的肉刃推进后穴。  
尽管有软膏和之前手指的拓张让紧涩的甬道能够接纳比手指更加粗大的分身，但疼痛还是无法避免。  
撑在青年肩膀上的手指用力扣住他的皮肤，指甲在上面留下红色的痕迹。  
勉强扯出一个笑容，从齿间抽着气的声音显示出疼痛的程度。  
“臭小子，等一下要是没让我爽到顶，老子一定要干得你明天爬不起来，让你用身体好好记住。”  
“我不会给你这个机会的，老家伙。”  
退出一半的肉刃再一次挺入到根部，短促的呻吟声从库丘林的喉咙中溢出。  
“这声音比起刚才的话悦耳多了。”  
“臭小子……啊……”  
逐渐加快抽插的节奏，融化的药膏在肉刃与甬道的挤压下，从结合的部分淌到他的股间。身体的碰撞声与淫靡的水声如同催情剂一样刺激着两个人的感官。  
青年将他的肉刃握在手中，用拇指把顶端渗出的体液涂抹在茎身上，随着抽插的节奏爱抚起来。  
高潮的来临让他绷紧了身体，将白浊的体液倾泻在青年的手上与小腹上，同时收紧的后穴也将青年推上了顶峰。  
魔力的光辉笼罩在他的全身，本能的让魔力武装覆盖上身体。空气中魔力的震动显示出即将到来的大魔法。  
库丘林无奈的摊了下手。  
“算了，就当是让你讨到便宜了臭小子。看来是我该离开的时候了。”  
如同他到来时一样突然，蓝衣的英灵顷刻间便不见踪影，仿佛被空气吞噬掉了一般。  
“哼，连句再见都不说的家伙。”

他所走的道路不需要他人的指点，连他自己也不行。他只会遵守自己的信念而行，会吃苦头，会失去很多东西，但那都是他的选择。他不会怨恨什么，也不会想要去挽回。在这条自己选定的道路上，他会改变很多东西，很多东西也因为他而改变。他会因为自己的信念而亡，以凯尔特人最荣耀的方式。

“于此宣告  
汝身在我之下  
托付吾之命运于汝之剑  
遵从圣杯之召唤  
从其旨意  
顺其天理  
汝立时回答  
于此起誓  
吾为世之善者  
除尽世之恶者  
缠绕汝之三大言灵  
来自于抑止之轮  
天秤之守护者  
我以我之名召唤你降临！”  
狂风骤起，短发女性面前的召唤阵中，蓝衣的英灵逐渐在风声中显现出其身姿。  
“你是我的Master吗？”


End file.
